


Love Conquers Even the Future

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Incest!, The Morning After?, The morning after., but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa knew the camp wouldn't really approve of her feelings for Cynthia, the girl in question might even have some notion of it being a sign of evil, it was best to do nothing...but then Cordelia's weight and...appetite changed. Who knew that what her mother of this age ate could affect what she does or doesn't do? Maybe it was simply a catalyst, a catalyst for her stupidity and her downfall. As the bluenette who guided them thus far always said, she challenged her fate--damn the consequences!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa wasn't especially close to anyone, but Cynthia was the last she expected to love--and the last to reciprocate those feelings.

Severa woke up next to her rival and best friend--wait, since when did they become best friends? She hazily remembered them talking after eating each other to the ground, sweaty and unable to stand, and then falling asleep in a tender embrace that made her stomach feel weird...that was probably her intestines talking, though, she felt sweaty even now, her body couldn't burn off the extra food fast enough. She sat up and held her hand over her mouth and tried to focus on her stomach, then heard Cynthia easily burp, in her sleep.

"Ha, aren't you lucky...wish I could burp right now, my stomach's so-oh, you're up." Severa leaned back and Cynthia got on her knees and leaned over Severa, resting on her shoulder as she patted the white pigtail wearing girl's back. Cynthia giggled as she was rewarded with a hearty belch, "It's not funny."

Cynthia leaned back and smiled at Severa, "Come on, I've got to use the bathroom, and a meadow isn't a good place to stay after dark!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Severa stood up and let Cynthia grab her arm as she ran to camp.

 

After they met up in camp after facing the aftermath of their feast, Cynthia regaled her in the adventures of her dreams, giant evil flans attacked and they burned them to ashes.

"That's crazy...no more gorging yourself from now on, got it?" Severa ordered as the story ended.

"What? But...it was _fun_ , and I ended up being the hero!" Cynthia objected.

"Well...fine, but on your own time." Severa humphed.

"What did you have a dream about?" Cynthia inquired curiously.

Severa thought about it. It was a dirty, vivid dream that she relished, it was fluffy to be sure, but so dirty. Severa had to _not_ answer that question, so she thought of a vague reply, "You were...upset about something, and ended up crying about it on my shoulder somehow...it was such a difficult dream, but it got better."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Severa!" Severa blushed and found some heads turned her way.

"I was _not_ , I kept telling you to shut up, but you wouldn't listen!"

"Huh? Severa your face--oh, yeah, I guess you were kinda mean about it, I thought you meant you were concerned or something!"

"Ha! As if."

"I'm going to be better at something than you some day, we have to stop tying it!"

"There you go again, little brat."

"I am not little! Or a brat...I'm a kind, cheery young woman, who will one day be a renown hero, sung of all across the land!"

"Sure you will!" Severa challenged, "After I beat you at everything your somewhat good at!"

"You got a lot of nerve, talking to a hero like that!" Cynthia shoved Severa's upper back so she'd crash into their Exalt, the reliable daughter of this world's Exalt, the one person Cynthia trusted would catch Severa, hail or high water. Lucina was close to Severa anyways, and Cynthia knew the angle to shove Severa, but, being short, she had to exert her full power to ensure a believable impact. She had to save Severa's pride, she wasn't Cynthia's friend! What a dunce to entertain a notion to the contrary...Cynthia was far too fond of Severa.

"Whoa! Careful there, you two." Lucina's laugh was a friendly smile to the ears, and reflected her overall expression.

"Let go!" Severa shouted after a millisecond of contact.

"My apologies, I didn't anticipate you'd recover your balance so quickly...you two are awfully antagonistic today, though...perhaps Kjelle's right about today...like mothers like daughters."

"What? Our moms are the _best_ friends!" Cynthia objected.

"Yeah, any closer and they'd be sharing skin." Severa added, then amended it at the shocked expression of her queen, "Um...I mean as in...sharing the _same_ skin, alright?"

"A-ah, of course! Yes, but today they seem rather...intolerant towards each other...I was preparing the morning tea and some breakfast when Cordelia erupted from Sumia's tent, in tears over an argument they were having." Lucina sighed, "It's really a shame for them to fight each other, but arguments happen, and it's not an end, I know for sure things will go right side up again!"

"This didn't happen in our time, did it?" Severa asked Cynthia, who shook her head.

"They were stalwart buddies, Mom used to write all the time about how Cordelia wouldn't stop kicking tail and taking names!" Cynthia cheered.

"My mother also wrote how your mom had saved her and father on multiple occasions." Severa pointed out.

"But this isn't our time," Lucina took on a melancholy air as her mind wandered, "there were...some facts that didn't match up with what I knew of them, though..."

"I'll go talk to Cordelia, then!" Cynthia decided.

"Oh, so we're going to try to keep them together like that?" Severa nodded, "Good plan, we'll swap after lunch, when we sit with our mothers at dinner."

 

Severa found the klutzy woman, seemingly walking on eggshells. For some reason, she thought she caught a glimpse of crimson red flow around a corner, and Cynthia ran that way seconds after.

"Hey," Severa caught Sumia's attention with ease, and the white haired girl made her way over, taking a seat so she couldn't fall., "so, how have you been?"

"Um...I screwed up today...Cordelia's none too pleased, and I just...don't know...why am I such a screw up? Even my genes are screw ups, my daughter falls just as much as me! It's not fair...I'm considering not having kids in this time...I think it's maybe a bad idea?" Sumia's lip trembled and Severa tried to be snarky despite how she felt for the poor woman.

"Hell are you on about, woman?" Severa demanded.

"Pard-"

"No, listen here: I'm not too worried about the future, you and my mom will get through this, with time, for now it's an argument, but that happens, it's no one's fault, but it is a token of the different world this is, in my time you and her never fought, her and Dad thought the world of you and your man, so go ahead, tell him how you feel and get married, have tons of kids if you want! Don't worry about the future." Severa rolled her eyes, "Where are you two in your relationship, anyways?"

"Me and him are...very good friends right now, but not much else...I have a...lover, in this time, which might be different from before?"

"Yeah, it is...well, just because my dad was one guy in this time doesn't mean anything, I'll still make him tolerate me because of my past losses."

"I see...can we go grab something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure. You know, Sumia, you're not like I expected, you're more...collected, I feel some kind of respect for you, you fight despite being a hopeless klutz, that takes guts and dedication."

"Thank you?" Sumia stumbled after Severa, more perplexed than when they started, "You know, you seem pretty mean."

"I am mean!"

"Then why is my daughter around you lately? I think she sees what I see about you, you're like me, in a way...except while I hide behind a frown, your is a scowl."

"I don't _hide_ thank you very much, and as for your daughter? She's one of the few I can tolerate, and humans can't be alone for very long without going insane, and I like my sanity, thanks a lot!" Severa gasped as Sumia dipped a lot of macaroni and shrimp together, and dropped a carrot cake on it, "Hells are you doing?!"

"Sorry, I'm just...inexplicably peckish these days...I guess I'm antsy about the future."

"You and my mom aren't ones to give up, you'll be fine."

"I was right about you...you're a lot like...m-"

"Cordelia?" Severa offered.

"Yes...Cordelia."

 

 

"Hey-oh, Cordelia!" Cynthia shouted, "Can I join you up on that tree?"

"Sure." Cordelia breathed sullenly.

"Drowning your pain in ice cream, huh? I get that way a lot, sometimes--the world can be so harsh sometimes!" Cynthia stared out at the thoughts she had, and turned back to Cordelia, "But listen to me prattle on, I'm your age but I must sound so old! How have you been?"

"You know about our fight?" Cordelia sighed.

"Yes...I'm sorry to hear about it, but I think your friendship is destined to last!" Cynthia grinned and pulled out a bag of petals, "Wanna bet?"

Cordelia smiled and rustled Cynthia's hair, "I'll take your word for it...I want to keep Sumia, so I will...we just ran into some problems."

"My, what exotic tastes..." Cynthia commented as Cordelia crunched a pickle that was buried under her bowlful of ice cream, which, upon further inspection, seemed to be three flavors: chocolate, caramel, and cheesecake, topped with sprinkles, honey, and...hot sauce?

"Ha, ha, yeah, I've been experimenting with food recently...I think I took one too many crash landings...I even feel...afraid to fight--not afraid, but...it's like an instinct, a reaction...I hope we don't face Risen or Valmese for a long time, I've even asked Robin to put me and Sumia on the camp management list, out of this strange, primal fear...I guess I finally got it into my thick skull that Severa can't be born here if I die first...and I thought until now that that was my ticket to survival, but I don't...feel anything for her father...keeping a paramour might have been a bad idea."

"Oh, what's he like?"

"I can't describe my love well enough, I fear...snowy white hair, like Severa's...kind, sweet...loves me," Cordelia started cracking into tears, "holds me when I cry...please, excuse me, I seem to be out of ice cream."

"I'll go grab you something!"

"Um, I may require a couple more plates...I guess my fight with Sumia has me stressed out, I shouldn't eat...but I'm so darn hungry."

"Let's go together, then! I'll hold a few plates and you can eat on our way back!"

"Ha...you are much like your mother...so ready to help."

"Your daughter reminds me a lot of you, she's very understanding when you listen to the subtext...hard to do when she yells, though."

"I'm glad she has a friend like you." Cynthia smiled and led Cordelia to the mess hall, though they were caught in a bit of a crowd.

 

 Cynthia met Severa in the midst of camp, and tugged the taller girl's arm for attention, "Hey, Severa, where were you?"

"Huh? I just left the mess hall with Sumia." Severa frowned at Cynthia, "Where were you and Cordelia?"

"We went to the mess and chatted, then I left to find you."

"We must have missed each other when that crowd rushed in, I fled with Sumia and parted with her at her tent."

"Severa...she's very hurt by what happened."

"Same with your mom."

"So...they'll be fine?"

"Don't worry about that, any closer and they'd be sharing the same skin." Severa sighed and pressed her arm against Cynthia's palm so the slightly shorter girl would grab her by the wrist, "Fine, let's talk in your place."

"Thanks, Sev!"

"Don't fricken call me that!"

"Fine, fine!"

 

Sumia wandered into her tent and carefully fell in bed, and found Cordelia asleep in her reading chair.

She gently stirred her friend and sniffled as she backed into her bed and sat down.

"Sumia...I didn't mean to intrude-" Cordelia coughed awkwardly and stood to leave.

"Screw that! I was wrong, Cordelia, and you were right, we can stay out of battle however long you want, just please...just stay now, please?"

"Sumia-"

"I don't care, I'm helpless without you, I would have been in the mess all day trying to eat more than I burned off by walking back for more food until I was finally full if your daughter hadn't been there to help."

"Some lover I am...leaving you like that."

"Cordelia...I ticked you off and made it hard to be around me, I messed up, not you...you're just concerned, I'm always so brash-"

"Sumia, I have to accept the responsibility...I talk a lot about keeping you from falling, but I wasn't there for you today...I let my feelings rule my actions, and I won't be silent while you talk yourself down," Cordelia knelt in front of Sumia and crossed her arms, "not when I'm at fault."

"How...you have to put up with my stubborn tendencies and...then there's my clumsiness-"

"But you can't help that...Sumia, I should be there for you, always, no matter what you say or do, even if you want to...split up, I should be there told hold you upright...so forgive me, please?"

"I'd forgive you if you had messed up, but you didn't, I'm the one who should be on my knees, not you." Sumia cried, "I'm the one who needs forgiveness, not you."

"You're not the one trying to force me to stay in camp while everyone else fights."

"I understand, though...I've been a little...different lately."

"I can't pretend I haven't changed either."

"So...we're not fighting now?"

"No...if you want to go, I'll go, too."

"I'll stay if you're staying...it's probably safer."

"Yes...I think it is."

"I agree...I was just thinking of my pride, though...plus I've been scared, and I don't want to be a coward."

"You, too?"

"It isn't a tangible fear, is it?"

"No, it isn't...Sumia, now might be a bad time...but if you would...accept this..." Cordelia held up a pink gem set in a gold band, "I'd consider myself very lucky."

"Cordy--it's beautiful!" Sumia offered her finger and let Cordelia slip the band on, then pulled off her necklace and unhooked it, offering the ring on it to Cordelia, "I was going to give this to you...if you ended up staying and...maybe undressing me later...since I wouldn't know what the best time to ask you is, I figured maybe after you helped me with my shirt?"

"Ha, that is a novel approach." Cordelia smiled as Sumia slipped the ring on her finger and kissed Sumia's hand, "But would you really be ready?"

"Uh-huh...as Severa said, fights happen...but if we want to stay together, we will."

"Wow...she's very wise, isn't she?" Cordelia smiled, "It sounds like your reasoning with flower fortunes."

"You're right...maybe we were just as close in the future as we are now?"

"No, I think that we were slightly different...like now, what would I name my first child? Was Severa my first child, or as there another who didn't make it, and I didn't tell her about?"

"Well...if we were to have kids, I'd give my first daughter or son a name that starts like yours, with a 'C', find a dictionary and use the top name on the page, randomly picking a page number out of the hat that spans from B-C's page to C-D's page."

"That would be a good idea, I was already thing of using an 'S' for my first child, but the hat and dictionary is very clever."

"Thank you--oh!" Sumia sat back as Cordelia leaned up and kissed Sumia, then started working her way down so she was on her knees again, "Hm, honey...did you make sure I locked the tent first?"

"Right, I'll check." Cordelia got up and checked the tent's seal, then turned and smiled, "Looks like it's sealed." Cordelia bit her lip and pushed Sumia onto her back, and got down on her knees. Sumia giggled and scooted over the edge, raising her skirt for Cordelia, who pressed a kiss to the soft, drenched, sweet smelling smallclothes.

 

"So, Severa, what did you want to talk about?" Cynthia inquired, shakily as Severa's hand slipped onto hers, holding it firmly.

"Cynthia...I keep pushing you away...despite how it seems, I respect you a lot...you're strong and...stubborn...but why do you follow me around like this, why?" Severa held Cynthia's arm up, brown red eyes piercing the red head's brown hair after locking the tent.

"Severa...you're scaring me..." Cynthia's lip quivered and tears fell from her eyes.

"Cynthia...why are you crying? Ah...I'm not even holding your arm..."

"I'm in love with you, okay? So beat me or whatever, I don't care...I don't care if no one approves, I'll take the shame and humiliation!" Cynthia cried, falling to the ground, on her side, looking up at Severa, "I-I'm ready...I won't fight...I can't fight you..."

"Cynthia...I forgot some people didn't-Cynthia...I didn't mean to scare you...if loving another girl's a crime, I'm guilty, too," Severa knelt before Cynthia and caressed her cheek, "I don't know how to love or be loved, though, so when it happens...I don't know how to deal...I'm so sorry, though...and so you know how I know that...it feels like...I knife-no, a knife through my chest would feel better than this...I don't know if you believe me, though...since it's probably hard to tell with me, but I love you, Cynthia...I really do!"

Cynthia reached up and traced a line of tears up to Severa's eye with her thumb, "I believe you, even if you didn't cry."

"The-I'm crying?" Severa touched her moist face and shrugged, "I don't even care...I want you to see my weak side, Cynthia...I want you to see all of me."

"Sev...I-I mean-"

"Call me Sev, Cynthia...s-sweet...heart."

"Don't have to force yourself."

"I want you to know, though-"

"Just hold me?" Cynthia pushed herself up on her arm and Severa pulled Cynthia onto her knees and against her stomach.

"You're so pretty, Cynthia--d-dear."

"And you're very cute." Cynthia replied. Cynthia sniffed a little, and looked up at Severa, "Do you have roses or something?"

"No..."

"Oh...well, probably nothing, then."

"Hey, why don't we kick off our shoes and hop in bed for a while, it's probably better than the floor."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I'd mind if you _didn't_ \--er, that was a joke." Cynthia smiled at Severa and her awkward joke as they removed their boots and followed Severa to bed.

Severa laid on her side, smiling as Cynthia cuddled up to her, "I love you, Severa."

"I love you, too, Cynthia." Severa smiled, placing a kiss on Cynthia's forehead.

Cynthia crawled up to Severa and held her gaze, shyly looking down at her hand on Severa's side, "I love you so much, Severa...um...but I...um, don't know if...this is too much too soon..."

"It's alright...kiss me?" Severa smiled as Cynthia got up on her and heavily breathed as she lowered her lips to Severa's.


	2. Pieces Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things don't change, no matter how different they seem.

Sumia cried out as Cordelia gripped her smallclothes in her teeth. She squeezed lightly, then licked her lips and pulled Cordelia's smallclothes down.

Sumia ran her hands through Cordelia's hair, and gasped as her crimson haired lover pressed her tongue against Sumia's moist heat, licking slowly and deeply, making Sumia's leg twitch excitedly.

Sumia moaned and pulled Cordelia closer.

"Hm, Sumia," Cordelia got up and undid the bindings on Sumia's armor, and set the pieces aside, "I want you so bad right now."

Sumia smiled and giggled as Cordelia placed her armor next to Sumia's, "So neat and orderly."

"Ha, old habits?" Cordelia shrugged, standing between Sumia's legs. Sumia reached up and pulled Cordelia's panties down. The red head stepped out of her smallclothes and wriggled Sumia's undergarments down her legs. Sumia sat up and pulled her legs up, and Cordelia let the article fall to the floor.

"I like your old habits." Sumia laughed. Cordelia bent forward and kissed Sumia deeply. They undid each others chest bindings as their tongues explored each others mouths, and parted to remove the pieces altogether, and then Cordelia let Sumia pull her onto her as she scooted away from the edge. Cordelia parted from Sumia's mouth and sat with her right leg over Sumia's left, and her left leg under Sumia's right, and helped her lover into her arms, and their lips and tongues met again. Sumia held fast to Cordelia's shoulders as the red head teased Sumia's nipples, kissing Sumia roughly.

"Hm, lay down, honey." Cordelia stood up and Sumia bit her lip as she obediently laid down, and held one leg in the air in anticipation of her sweetheart's next move, "Oh...you know me too well."

"Hm...I want you to come all over me." Sumia murmured, somehow sighing and gasping at the same time as Cordelia pressed her labia against Sumia's, "Oh...Cordelia...ugh, what was that line that the Pegasus Knight said in that one page?"

"Two-forty? About how she'd sheath her blade in her companion's scabbard if she had a blade?" Cordelia inquired.

"No...that...other thing, in that chapter after they realize they're the daughters of their mothers who somehow had each others babies."

"Oh...you want me to 'ride you like a pegasus, despite our origins?'"

"But only if 'you'll let me send you high like a pegasus!'"

"'You can send me high anytime, I care not our origins, for our love is true.'" Cordelia purred. The book 'Ribald Tales of the Holy War' was perhaps the only place where the couple could quickly learn ways outside of fingering to make love, and it was only allowed in bookstores because the priesthood didn't officially 'know' about it, so couldn't ban it, but it was an open secret that they knew about it and read it and simply cut out what they didn't like or had it rewritten.

The new version took out the three lesbian Pegasus Knights (in the story, the two became mothers of future Pegasus Knights, who were, later lovers, while the third was their fearless leader, the only one included in the "Holy Version." She frequently had to go on solo missions, but in the original she could certainly take care of herself, in battle or bed, so the fanbase wasn't deprived of her beauty, but in the rewrite, she was frequently caught bathing by a random farmer and she relied on him, much to the chagrin of a few fans) and the two gay Myrmidons, as well as the archer twins in one village who thought they were going to be parents after the brother forgot to use a barrier spell on his penis, as well as the Manaketes and Taguel couples, and the Manakete and human and Taguel and human couples, which were plentiful. They also found ways to make the women weaker and need men's help in battle, and there were several instances included where the men took a hit for the women, who returned the favor with oral sex, or where women needed help in bed. Sometimes scenes that were original two women just kissing or cuddling became a threesome with previously unheard of knights, who were never heard of again.

Sumia smiled as they recited the lines to one another, then suddenly backed up, wrapped her lips around Cordelia, and rolled onto her back, licking at Cordelia's juices as the redhead turned onto her stomach and let her hips roll against Sumia's mouth. While they usually read "Ribald Tales of the Holy War" together, Sumia skipped to a very interesting page (one may easily find a Ribald Event by seeking the Ribald Illustrations listed in the Contents of Lore[leave it to this book to make it's own name for things]) and the Ribald Illustration she found depicted something she felt she could try out with Cordelia. Sumia rolled a panting Cordelia onto her side and lifted Cordelia's right leg. Cordelia accommodated by pressing her left foot into the bed. Sumia held both her crimson lover's legs, and treated her pubic lips like her facial lips, pushing her tongue inside, moaning into the kiss, peppering her love's clitoris, listening to low shouts and cries of pleasure, then wrestled her tongue inside Cordelia, she forgot herself as Cordelia yelped, her hip making awkward forward motions that didn't really do much in this position.

"Hm, Sumia...where did that come from?" Cordelia sighed.

"Page three hundred. Hey, don't look at me like that! I saw an illustration and wanted...instructions." Sumia defended.

"But we're in two-eighty now, just twenty more pages!"

"I have the page dogeared."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, show-no...read it to me...lay down." Cordelia had _that_ smirk, the one that told Sumia this would be hot and difficult.

Sumia laid down and opened the book, reading breathily as Cordelia started on her breasts, quickly working her way pass Sumia's belly, "'A-a-and...the-then-ah! Then s-she l-licked her love-er-er-er! Lover! Lover's...h-har-hairy...hairy!'"

"'Harry?' I wasn't aware _that_ was the name of her lady bits." Cordelia teased.

"I-it isn't, but it's so hard to talk!"

"You know what else is hard?" Cordelia answered the question herself by taking Sumia's clitoris between her fingers.

"H-hang on, I wanna do that, please, I wanna have it like you did just then!"

"Then hurry and finish!" Cordelia sat back and let the poor knight read calmly.

"'She kissed swished her tongue around the entrance as the singing Pegasus Knight doused her face with her love juice, and then pulled herself down to lay on her side, leaving her lover kneeling with a wet, sticky face.' there, that's it!" Sumia cried closing the book and clumsily set it on the desk, then pressed her hands against the bed, lifting her leg in the air while the others foot started to push into the mattress. Cordelia lifted her up the rest of the way lapped at the sweetness Sumia was flailing around with her hips, "Oh, it's _so_ good, oh, Cordelia, you teased me so hard, it's such a good thing you teased my pussy so hard, I'm going to go crazy this way!"

Cordelia loved it when Sumia rambled about how she was feeling while she was bouncing on one foot, her hip trying to find a way to stick to Cordelia, all while shirking away because of the intensity, but Cordelia's strong arms firmly held Sumia, so she didn't move too much. Cordelia brought her finger up to Sumia's entrance and slid herself in up to the knuckle, "Hm, Sumia, you're squeezing so tightly."

"Ah! I-I'm _this_ close..." Sumia cried, tugging roughly at the sheets before her eyes widened. Her body trembled as something swelled inside her. Silent grunts floated from her lips as she thrust her hip in the air, "'My mini-volcano will-!'" she was going to make a Ribald Quote, but a scream more fitting than "erupt" met Cordelia's ears. Sumia's knee suddenly bent forward, as a reflex, Cordelia backed up, but her hold was weakened, and jerky motions loosened her already tired arms and Sumia's scream ended in a pained gasp.

"Sumia, where are you hurt?!" Cordelia laid Sumia onto her back and Sumia held up her leg.

"I think I sprained it."

"Your-"

"Ankle." Sumia finished, understanding what the awkward grimace meant Cordelia thought it was.

"Hold on, I'll get some medicine, if you need a healer afterward, tell me!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine...but you _are_ cute when you're worried."

"Ha, well, I'm glad someone's enjoying herself." Cordelia retorted as she handed Sumia a potion.

After a couple of swigs Sumia made a face, then handed the empty jar to Cordelia.

"So, you'll be okay now?"

"I think so...I probably won't be walking right, but what else is new?" Sumia smirked at Cordelia's amused smile, then licked her lips, "How about you do a quick flower fortune with me...just to make sure?"

"Sumia?" Cordelia gave her lover a puzzled expression as the white haired woman lay on her back, her hips in the air.

"Come on, Cordelia...'flower'," Sumia waved a hand at her throbbing vulva as though presenting it to Cordelia, "fortune...as in..."

"Oh!" Cordelia's eyes lit up and she leaned over Sumia, her palm falling onto Sumia's aching labia, "Will Sumia be okay?"

Sumia cried the answer multiple times...just to make sure.

 

Cynthia gasped through her nose, not understanding the strange feeling in her lips, but from the sound Severa made, she could tell she wasn't the only one enjoying it. Two strong hands held her back because Severa wanted it to stay. Cynthia wrapped her arms around Severa's back and cried out in something that wasn't alarm, though it sent her heart racing, then it hit her...she was aroused. She kinda liked this feeling, she could compare it to a kind of laugh only shared between lovers. She generally like the laugh to be brief...but this...she wanted it to get stronger, stay longer. Cynthia suddenly realized she was leisurely licking Severa's face, and pulled back, mortified.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't-" Cynthia thought embarrassment was the limit, but the red on her cheeks deepened as Severa wriggled her tongue around Cynthia's cheek, eliciting a low whine from the Pegasus Knight.

"What _is_ there to apologize for? You liked it, I liked it, right?"

"U-u-uh-huh!" Cynthia stammered, blinking twice, her mouth hanging open stupidly, but the smile Severa wore told her it pleased her well enough...maybe she just felt stupid because she was at a loss for words now. That was okay, because Severa rolled her onto her back and held out her tongue. She slowly lowered it onto the open lips and filled Cynthia's mouth. Cynthia held Severa by the hair and drank in the sweet kiss, one leg on Severa's waist, her foot pressing down to raise her, pushing against Severa before dropping back down and sighing, "Um, Sev..."

"Sorry, was that-"

"Not at all...I want more."

"Huh..."

"I'm sorry, Severa, but if I stay, I'll want more...more you, more your kisses, more this...ugh! This crazy...I...I'm hot...my...it's all...wet down there, and...hot..." Cynthia squirmed, blushing from embarrassment as she confessed her issues to Severa.

Severa smiled sweetly and kissed Cynthia's hand, "Same here, Cynthia...do we want to stop for tonight?"

"W-well...I kinda...like it..." Cynthia focused on Severa's arm until she heard a deep sigh. She looked up and found Severa deep in thought.

"W-well, would you...like some help with that armor?" Severa swallowed as Cynthia nodded and started unbinding Cynthia's armor. Pauldrons and gauntlets loosed, she let her hands trail along the Pegasus Knight's breastplate, as though she could cup Cynthia's breasts from here, "Are you sure it's not too fast?"

"No...unless you want to stop, I mean, we can...we're together now, right?" Cynthia's voice was hopeful but still certain.

"Yes...we are." Severa confirmed softly, removing the redhead's gauntlets, chest armor, then the restraints on them, baring her chest. Severa stared at Cynthia with no small amount of jealousy...she wished she could be _at_ _least_ as big as that.

"You're beautiful just how you are, sweetie." Cynthia assured her, cupping her chin to pull her into a warm embrace.

"Cynthia...I guess." Severa wanted to say something that made her sound reassured, but she was entirely confident it would be the truth, she didn't want to lie to Cynthia about something so important.

"Here, can I do your clothes now?" Cynthia's typically fully chirpy voice had a damper, being respect for the situation, her tone laced with consideration for the warrior she loved, Cynthia giggled as she pulled Severa's leather mail off, then released them from their bindings her eyes fixated with the pair of breasts she found, but Severa obscured her view with her arm, suddenly interested with a certain corner of the tent far to the left. With a somewhat hurt tone, Cynthia objected to Severa depriving her of the sight of her breasts, "Hey!"

"Hi."

"You know what I mean!"

"Not really..."

"Sev...if you wanna stop here, I'll give your shirt back." Severa sighed, remained silent.

"Se-e-e-ev..." Cynthia sang out her name in a low tone, somewhat disappointed, "Sev, baby, why are you shutting me out?"

"I'm not shutting you out!" Severa shouted, pulling up her legs and resting her forehead on her knees.

"Then...are you waiting for me to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why we've stopped...look, I don't care about this kind of stuff _that_ much, if you want to just hang out or-"

" _I'm_ what you smell, happy?! I admit it...you happy?" Severa caught a sob and covered her mouth.

"I don't understand...why are you sad about it? You just smell good. I would like to wake up to that scent everyday, for the rest of my life."

Severa wanted to hear Cynthia's kind words, so she made sure her companion was silent before explaining in more humiliating detail, "All this time...when you were holding my hand...I..." her voice dropped to a low, broken whisper as she looked up at Cynthia, getting rid of her words as quickly as she could, "I got wet from it, that's what you smell."

Cynthia stared wordlessly for a few seconds before looking for something to say, knowing the silence was hurting Severa, "That's good. I mean, definitely not bad...I'm not mad or grossed out, actually...it's kinda sweet."

"In a weird, per-"

"Nu-uh, it's really sweet and innocent," Cynthia was suddenly behind Severa, her hands on her smooth, firm stomach. Severa just found it a  _little_ strange to feel the arm plates against her side. She really wanted to see those arms bare tonight, but how could she want that when she wasn't willing to let Cynthia see what she wanted? Cynthias kissed Severa's back before continuing, "you aren't used to touching...and if you like me and I hold your hand and it's romantic to you, then you can't help it...I'm actually a little happy about it."

"R-really?"

"If you want me to be, I'm happy you like me that much, but if you think that's weird, well, I can understand that."

"I want you to be happy...but I don't know how to feel about it." Severa sniffled.

"Hey...Severa...you want to just go to sleep?"

"Um, you sure?"

"Not really, but if you need time to think about it, then we should think about it."

"Cynthia...can we...try again?" Severa turned around, her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Are you sure...you seemed really shy about your breasts."

"That's fine...I'll just wear a shirt or...um, if you want to see them, though...I can try."

"No, no, that's okay, I'll grab you a gown and you can wear that...whatever you're comfortable with, that's the most important thing! But, uh, if you're okay with it, I'd like to see the rest of you!"

"Yeah, you can see the rest of me." Severa sighed, pulling the gown over her as Cynthia's drilled holes through the tent with her eyes, "Okay...I'm dressed."

"So, do you want to talk a little about your boobs, or just...not?"

"Uh, no...not right now." Severa sighed as she leaned back and poked at her belt buckle, "You're not being very helpful with stripping me, y'know?"

"O-oh, right!" Cynthia leaned over Severa's hips, fiddling with the belt until it was unbuckled, then wriggled the hem as Severa shimmied her hips, and pulled her pants off, "Undies, or should I keep strippin'?"

"Ha...you can finish what you've started, I'll get to you afterwards." Severa looked up to find Cynthia happily pulling her underwear down. The cool air made her shiver...but mostly because she always had her underwear on when she changed, this was new. And it made her blush.

"Okay, time to pull off my stuff, Sev!" Cynthia sang enthusiastically. Severa wished she could feel so thrilled. Cynthia held her hand atop the silverette's head and tilted her back, "Am I a little too eager, Severa?"

"No, I just...keep thinking...I should stop doing that." Severa replied, quietly removing the last of Cynthia's leg plates off. The last thing was the underwear, but a hand stopped her and Cynthia pulled her down.

"Okay, Sev, what's up? You don't look like you're enjoying this at all!" Cynthia crossed her arms and stared at Severa.

"I just...don't know..." Severa held her palm against her forehead and sighed.

"Please tell me, I can't help if you won't tell me." Cynthia wrapped an arm around Severa and leaned against her shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you...not saying it just feels like...I'm pushing you away, I don't wanna do that! But if I say...it's just stupid, okay? It'll sound like I don't trust you, but I do...I'm just...these are things I've always thought about...you don't care that my breasts are small...but it's not something I can just...stop worrying about. How can you like these? They aren't...they aren't going to get any bigger, you know?" Severa held her hands over her breasts, gripped the fabric of her gown and pulled at it.

"I like them, they're beautiful, they're like mine, out of the way, but...definitely still hard to miss!" Cynthia looked up at Severa and smiled, "They're really very pretty...from what little time I had to look at them, they were so soft looking..."

"You're so cheery about the whole thing." Severa remarked, somewhat amused.

"Sorry...I just don't want you to feel bad...Sev?"

"Huh?"

"Despite what it may seem like...I'm just happy to be next to you, I'm really a nervous mess right now, but...I know I have nothing to fear."

"Hm?"

"I mean...I seem pretty gung-ho, huh? Like I'm used to this but...I'm not, I...I...this is my first time. I'm a virgin." she tagged the end on just to leave no doubt as to what she was talking about, despite trying to not use the word...it made her really uncomfortable for some reason.

"O-oh, I never...I mean...I'm...I'm glad to hear it, to be at the beginning of this...I want it to last forever." Severa gazed solemnly into Cynthia's eyes, then stammered, "Anyways...I thought you were going to say something about annoying me...which you don't, I just act that way towards you because...people annoy me, I don't want to know what they think, because I've been hurt like that before...I want to openly say that I love you, I hate hiding, but...you know." Severa smiled as Cynthia nodded. Severa wrapped her arms around Cynthia, and cleared her throat, "Um, Cynthia? I-uh...I'm a virgin, too."

Cynthia smiled and stared at her knee, "U-um...I'm happy to hear it...I feel important, or at least...like this is important, for you."

"It is...I'm glad it's you, I hope it always will be...this is important for you, too, right?" Severa closed her eyes as she laid forehead against Cynthia's temple.

"Yep...I don't expect you to stop pretending you hate me...but I know you love me, so that's fine...that's all I want...just...it'll be kinda silly though, knowing how you really feel."

"Under better circumstances, I'd let everyone know what's what." Severa assured.

"I know...you're so awesome, Sev!" Severa wasn't expecting that as a reply, but her heart leapt as Cynthia pressed her lips onto her own, and let out a deep, low moan. Severa held the back of Cynthia's head, humming as she took in the feel of their lips together, "So, should we...um...you want to help with my underwear?"

"Sure." Severa rolled so Cynthia was under her, then slipped her fingers inside the clothes, pulling and rolling them down to Cynthia's ankles, and lifting them up to drop them  between her legs, "Um...darling...my gown...is in the way."

Cynthia smiled at the way Severa told her to remove her gown, it was certainly like Severa to shy away from being direct, "Leave it to me." Cynthia sat up next to Severa and kissed her for a few moments, then let her fingertips drag along Severa's skin as she lifted the gown. Severa quivered at the contact, and Cynthia kissed her again. Cynthia's hands were level to Severa's breasts, but she wanted to touch them all at once, so backed up and unveiled Severa's breasts once more.

"Oh, Severa...these...these are beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so...not that you have a lot to compare to, though."

"I want to touch them now, is that okay?" Cynthia hoped into bed and patted next to her for Severa to take a seat.

They were both shaking as they breathed heavily on each others face, taking in the others warmth. Cynthia got onto her knees and rested her hands on Severa's shoulders. Gods, but those eyes...were hers that big right now? Those eyes, taking in everything. Cynthia briefly wondered if there was something in her nose that she should remove, but Sev's lips begged her for a touch with her own. Cynthia took in a deep breath. It was a stomach churning sensation and she loved it. So thrilling, so exciting.

"U-um, Sev it's okay if you don't want to, but after I touch your breasts a little, can I...gods, Severa, can I hold your breasts and put my tongue in your mouth?!" Cynthia tried to keep her voice low and not beg or something stupid, but she _wanted_ it _so_ badly, it actually did hurt.

"Yes." Severa hissed, her words curving into a slight whimper, a tooth pressed into her soft lips. Ah, so the anticipation hurt her, too! Cynthia wasn't about to let her beloved suffer, if Sev wanted this...

Cynthia touched Severa's breasts, her nipples, earning a cry of pleasure, a gasp, and many deep moans, quickly running over the skin, made sure she didn't miss anything, her eyes shooting between Severa's face, her breasts, and her lips. Severa's tongue was visible, flickering slightly to catch her attention, and possibly hint that she wanted Cynthia's tongue now. Cynthia extended her own, turned her wrists to keep her hands on Severa's soft breasts and moaned with Severa as their tongues met in Severa's mouth. Cynthia pressed into Severa, wriggling her tongue as deeply inside as she could, Severa's moans urging her on. Cynthia backed away in a wild panic, eyes searching Severa's, as though all she needed was in there, "Severa, can I touch you down there? I mean, if you want to?"

Severa nodded and panted out a quick, low, husky, "Yes, please!", and lay on her back, hands meeting between her breasts, a deep scarlet on her face as she bared herself to Cynthia, feet firm on the mattress as her shaking legs struggled to stay parted, but the presence of her love made it hard.

"If you want a blanket for your breasts or something..." Cynthia began, blushing as she tried to hold Severa's gaze and offer a blanket.

"N-no...I'm just not use to anyone...about to do this...if you want to see my breasts, too...then..."

"I'd like to, but no need to push it if you're not comfortable..."

"I can hold your shoulders..." Severa blushed, "Keep my hands out of the way."

"Um...well, i-if you're alright with it."

"I am." Severa braced her hands on Cynthia's shoulders, and pushed her chest up. Cynthia kissed her breasts and Severa groaned again.

Cynthia's body between her legs held her apart for Cynthia's hand, so Severa didn't have to focus to much, which was good, as she couldn't hold Cynthia's gaze as Cynthia's hands on her wet, aching flesh made her grimace and shudder, eyes squeezed close, a low groan escaping her parted lips.

"Sev...if you want me to stop-" Cynthia's eyes flew between Sev's eyes and her bared breasts.

"Please, more...I-I mean.." Severa started sweating as the embarrassment of what she said and their shared body heat, all melting Severa into bliss, "G-gah...inside me...please, C-Cynthia. Go inside me, please."

"Alright..." Cynthia bit her lip and curved a finger to press into Severa, "Does it hurt?"

"Ah...it's noticeable, but..." Severa held tighter to Cynthia and her voice dropped into a low whisper, "keep going, please."

Cynthia nodded and push her finger in deeper. Severa's face loosened as she got used to Cynthia's finger and held Cynthia's shoulder as her girlfriend reached as far as her finger would allow, "U-um...now what?"

"Ah...ju-ust...do something...I trust you." Severa tangled her fingers in Cynthia's hair, and pulled her lover into a passionate kiss, and took turns inviting the others tongue into their mouth until Severa got lost in everything Cynthia was doing, which included finding a noticeable inconsistency in texture above Severa's entrance, which had the immediate effect of causing her to pull her legs up hard so she could lift herself into Cynthia, just to lay down again.

The pleasure was suffocating enough _before_ Cynthia's hand found her breast, and started teasing her nipple. Cynthia broke away to secure her lips to her beloved's other nipple, and Severa let out a deep gasp, "You're brutal." she accused, and Cynthia started to lift away, "No, please! Stay, Cynthia...ah...stay..." she sighed deeply and rested her hands in Cynthia's messy hair, stroked her back, and decided she wanted to be indecisive, Cynthia apparently felt the same way, as she tilted her head forward so her upper lip went further, but ended up moving further, she was mindful of her bottom teeth, and the only scrape Severa felt was as Cynthia's bottom lip ran across the surface of her hard nipple.

Cynthia made her way to Severa's clavicle and licked her skin with all the sweetness Severa could want in a kiss. She was feeling all the best things she dreamed of, love, sex, mutual respect. The only factor that changed was sex, and it only got stronger, even as she sweated and gasped, Cynthia's finger continued to thrust and her body trembled with pleasure until she could take no more.

Her right hand raked Cynthia's back and the left squeezed Cynthia's arm as Cynthia filled her body with pleasure for what seemed a rather long time, until ended in an avalanche of fiery passion, "Oh, Cynthia..." she drawled, legs limply bent outward, as though to release Cynthia from between her legs.

Cynthia's cheek kiss was audible and filled Severa with warmth, "I love you so much, Sev." Cynthia whispered softly, which somehow made her even happier than she was.

"I love you, too." Severa whispered as she turned Cynthia onto her side, "I want to give you my love now."

"H-hang on, I've got a bit of blood here." Cynthia pointed out.

"Good thing we can clean up here." Severa grunted, setting up before Cynthia bounced across the hall to get a cleaning tome.

"There," Cynthia set the magic item on the nightstand and jumped back into bed, "okay, Severa, I'm ready to take your love now."

Severa smiled at the bubbly pegasus knight and moved between her legs, "Hmm," Severa stared at Cynthia, her fingers stroking through the crimson locks, "where should I begin?"

Cynthia took a breath as Severa's hands trailed her cheeks and fell to her shoulders, stroked her sides, "Oh, Severa...touch me more...can I handle play with your boobies?"

Severa rolled her eyes, "Only if it pleases you."

"Oh, it does, believe me! U-unless it hurts you..."

"No, I mean...if I get distracted, it'll just...put this off."

"Sorry, I wasn't think--Sev...yes, ke-eep, yes-!" Severa smiled to herself as Cynthia pulled herself upright and panted near her ear.

"Is that comfortable?" Severa asked, rubbing the hardened nub she found between her fingers.

"Y-yeah...can you go in now...I want to feel it."

Severa took a deep breath and held Cynthia up in her semi-upright position, "Just...let me know if I should stop, okay?"

"Uh-huh, but I don't think you will." Cynthia tried to lift herself by her feet, but only succeeded in bringing herself to her back, legs near her breasts as she whimpered.

"This okay, Cynthia?"

"Y-yes...oh, yes...so many-ah, oh, Sev...Sev-Sev-Sev...!" Cynthia arched her back and pulled Severa down until their breasts were firmly pressed together, her feet shakily hold her hips up. She felt herself tighten and empty, Severa's hand following the curve to her thigh before flying back to gently cup her. Cynthia imagined it was super hot down there, so how Severa could touch her was a mystery, especially when she burned like a thousand suns.

Cynthia panted with eyes closed, a mumbled a little when she found Severa watching her, "Cynth, you 'kay there?"

"I need to air out." Cynthia explained, "I feel like the filling of a pie, you know? Well, not 'I' so much as...um, where your hand was...it feels like I'm covered in pie filling."

"Is that good, or bad...or what?"

"It's good...so good...can we just lay down a few minutes? I know you hate being sweaty, but-"

"Of course...I'm too drained to care about sweat right now." so they lay there, in bed, for a few hours. As they had been absent recently, no one wondered why the two hadn't shown up at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep reading...please, no questions...all shall be explained in good time. As in, chapter three.


	3. Other M(other)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples get two surprises, and answers about Severa and Cynthia's fathers being absent from camp.

Severa and Cynthia had just left the bath together when Lissa approached the pair, "Have we got a surprise for you two..." she mused, waving for them to follow.

The pair followed the healer to the medical tent and found their mothers waiting with Maribelle.

"Um, well," Cordelia began, reading Severa's expression, "I at least know where your other parent is."

"What do you mean, where is he?" Severa frowned.

Sumia waved, "Present."

"W-whoa, seriously?" Severa shouted.

"Well," Maribelle began, "it would seem they at least, um...well, they _look_ like they're pregnant, and...well, here you two are."

"S-so...Cynthia and I are sisters, then?" Severa turned to Cynthia, flabbergasted and sweating, "T-then why didn't we know this in the future?"

"Well, it could be that there are some differences...I mean, I'm pretty sure there weren't two Severas in you future, right?" Maribelle inquired.

"Right!" Lissa added," And I'm pretty sure we were never met in your future! Come on, Maribelle, let's test them now to see if they're sisters."

"Some things I want to know later!" Severa huffed, then turned to Cordelia, "Well...I guess I'm happy for you guys, just tell stay out of battle from now on!"

"That was the plan." Sumia agreed, "Cordelia said the other day she wanted to take a break, and she wanted me to as well, and she couldn't put her finger on why until now!"

"I always wondered how you two appeared here if Sumia and I are together...I guess this is the answer." Cordelia sighed.

"Well, I'll be in my tent if anybody wants me." Severa tapped her boot against Cynthia's, and the redhead left a several seconds later with a two finger salute.

 

Severa looked up as the tent flaps opened and fell back onto her bed, "Come in, Cynthia."

Cynthia ran to Severa's bedside and knelt, her fingers running through Severa's white hair, "Sev..."

Severa turned away as Cynthia leaned forward, "We...are apparently sisters now..."

"We don't know yet...Maribelle hasn't tested yet." Cynthia remarked, "But even then..."

"I know, I just wish...I don't know, I just hope half of me isn't Sumia...at the same time, where is my other parent?"

"But you don't want to find out if it's my mom?"

"Exactly...I love you, Cynthia...but I'm scared, before it might have been fine, but now that we might be sisters..."

Cynthia pressed her lips into Severa's and smiled, "We don't have to know...it won't change how I feel."

"I guess...I just want to know...even after we find out...will you still be there when I wake at night, can I still...be yours?"

"Of course...I'm not scared, because no matter what, you and I were here first."

"Ha...good point." Severa sighed, "But still...our moms and...we should be careful...if...y'know. Should we go back, then?"

"Only if you're sure you're ready to hear it." Cynthia helped Severa up, and followed her steps.

 

"Okay, we talked it over." Severa crossed her arms, "I want to know if this dork's my sis."

Cynthia smiled and hugged Severa, "Yep, time to find out if Cordelia's my other parent!"

Lissa held out her staff and Maribelle did as well, with the combined fields scanning, they instantly arrived at a conclusion.

"I definitely sense Sumia in Cynthia." Maribelle sighed.

"And Cordelia's presence is all over Severa." Lissa mused.

"But we don't share them?" Severa inquired.

"No, and yet...I suppose we'll have to see when the children are born." Maribelle mused, "For all we know, these children won't be Severa and Cynthia."

"But there's two of them." Lissa pointed out, "It's got to be them!"

"The bigger question is how?" Maribelle sighed, "I'll need to find any books on the subject, but it must be very powerful magic at work...have you two been casting spells on each other?"

"No," Cordelia furrowed her brows, "could it be an outside party?"

"You'd have to be close to cast that kind of spell," Maribelle explained, "as in hip-to-hip...oh."

Lissa blushed and laughed, "That _does_ explain everything!"

Severa laughed and hugged Cynthia tightly, "Hear that? We're not sisters!"

"I know!" Cynthia laughed, meeting Severa's gaze before leaning up to kiss Severa.

Lissa and Maribelle exchange a quick glance before turning around to Sumia and Cordelia, who were just as surprised, "No wonder they were anxious about the whole affair." Maribelle noted.

 

After the war, the kids were born, Severa and Cynthia found that they were indeed their counterparts, the one who corresponded with Severa grew up to have snow white hair, and Cynthia's present self had a head full of unruly red hair. If nothing else, the six women privy to the details learned that time travel was crazy business, and that the world had more possibilities than they could anticipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a question, and this is the answer. Q: What would happen if both Sumia/Cordelia and Severa/Cynthia happened simultaneously? A: Incest, but not really...though it could also be regular incest...I just played around with the idea of them NOT being related to emphasize the limitlessness of the Outrealms.


End file.
